


I: The Beginning

by x_blonda_x



Series: FM 126 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Post, Fluff, M/M, Radio, Wonkyun, changkyun doesn't realise he's gay, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_blonda_x/pseuds/x_blonda_x
Summary: Changkyun interviews for a place at a radio station.[originally posted on MBBA]





	I: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing bxb, please understand if it isn't good. please give me feedback too!

This year, Changkyun was graduating from university. He has been reading Mass Communication, so he has learnt about journalism, video editing, script writing, etcetera. There's a lot of jobs he can get. He went to a publishing house for an interview, of course, it went well. It's Changkyun, that's why.

He arrived at the humble office building of three storeys high.

"Hmm, so next is this radio station. Changkyun, you gotta do your best too!" he told himself, gazing at the building.

This radio station is relatively new, it just started up not long ago, and is currently looking for DJs, so Changkyun thought he would apply here. He entered the building, and got into the elevator, and was surprised to see the basement levels available. They were labelled 'STAFF ACCESS ONLY', so as a polite undergraduate, Changkyun respected that restriction and didn't venture down.

'Woah, it's kinda big for a radio station.'

He pressed the button for the third storey, thinking through questions he may be asked in the interview later.  
'Ding' and the elevator doors open.

'Ah, there's room #03-01.'

He knocked twice on the door, then pushed it gently to open.

"Good morning Sir, I am Im Changkyun, who's here for the DJ interview today."

Changkyun greeted the male seated opposite him politely, bowing with grace beyond what a typical guy would possess. Such was the nature of Changkyun, elegant yet strong. He was expecting more staff members to come, but he figured there were probably other interviewees as well, or that they are actually lowly staffed.

"Ah, Changkyun, I see. Please take a seat."

He pulled out the chair without a sound and swiftly got into his place. He raised his head up, and finally took a good look at his interviewer.  
He had thick eyebrows, eyes looking at the material in hand with extreme focus. His nose was well defined, Changkyun noticed his nostrils were like triangles, and thought them cute. Those lips, oh so thick, were crimson and full - how kissable.

Changkyun was taken aback by what he just thought, 'He's a man, I -I can't! What am I thinking?!'

"So, tell me why you want to work at my company?"

Changkyun was deep in thought, and the question caught him by surprise.

"Umm, I... I have been listening to radio since I was a high schooler, and here seems like a great place where I can learn all the skills I need to develop myself. And I am deeply interested in radio work..."

'Interested in you.'  
Those words almost slipped out of Changkyun's mouth, thankfully he caught them in time, and he sighed deeply.

"Why should I hire you? An undergraduate? There are many others interviewing as well, just so you know."

"I'm extremely willing to learn, I'm quick at work and highly adaptable. Also, my deep voice will definitely be able to capture the audience's attention."

"Alright, now would you read this script here?"

The interviewer passed him a sheet of paper, and he saw it's an excerpt of a love letter from Katherine Mansfield to John Middleton Murry. In his deep, husky voice, Changkyun read the letter filled with emotions,

"Last night, there was a moment before you got into bed. You stood, quite naked, bending forward a little, talking. It was only for an instant. I saw you — I loved you so, loved your body with such tenderness. Ah, my dear!  
And I am not thinking of *passion*. No, of that other thing that makes me feel that every inch of you is so precious to me — your soft shoulders — your creamy warm skin, your ears cold like shells are cold — your long legs and your feet that I love to clasp with my feet — the feeling of your belly — and your thin young back. Just below that bone that sticks out at the back of your neck you have a little mole.  
It is partly because we are young that I feel this tenderness. I love your mouth. I could not bear that it should be touched even by a cold wind if I were the Lord.We two, you know, have everything before us, and we shall do very great things. I have perfect faith in us, and so perfect is my love for you that I am, as it were, still, silent to my very soul.I want nobody but you for my lover and my friend and to nobody but you shall I be faithful. I am yours forever."

'I am yours forever...'  
It lingered on Changkyun's mind, longer than he wished for. God knows what he's thinking now.

The interviewer simply looked at Changkyun satisfied, and scribbled some notes on his papers. The interview continued for some time more, with Changkyun answering the questions comprehensively.

"You may leave now, I'll call you to inform you the interview results."

"May I ask, what's your name?"

"Why would you need to know?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He bowed slightly and quickly left the room, afraid that staying there any longer will prevent him from leaving.

'Seriously, who is that guy? What is he doing to me?"

Changkyun was so flustered he couldn't think straight. He even knocked into lamp posts on the way home, occasionally banging into other people as well.  
For two weeks, there was no news. He was so worried he couldn't get in. Plus, there was a part of him that desperately needed to see the interviewer from the other day. These two weeks, all he could think of was that interviewer, which he couldn't understand. It never occurred to him that he was gay, he dated girls in school, not for very long though. Yet, he has never been attracted to any other male as he had by the interviewer. He needed answers. He desperately wanted this job. Thus, he decided to visit the company again to ask about it.

He ran all the way from the subway station to the radio station. When he stood outside to catch his breath, a familiar figure walked out.  
That interviewer was wearing tight black jeans with a white T-shirt which clung tightly to his toned body, showing off his perfect chest and biceps.

"It's you again, why are you here? I was gonna call you to tell you that you've been accepted. Welcome to the company. Here's my name card."

Shin Wonho  
CEO, FM126

"Changkyun, now do you want to join me for lunch, to welcome you to my company?"

"It'll be my pleasure to, Wonho-ssi."

"I'd much prefer you to address me by Sir or Mister."

"Of course, Sir."

As that last word left his mouth, he felt something inside him start to twist.  
'Somehow, that felt so right, so good,' he thought.

They had a fine meal of tteokbokki, and here starts the journey of DJ Changkyun in FM126.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
